


Never Be

by unmatterable



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Festivids, Sexual Violence, Violence, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmatterable/pseuds/unmatterable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"in every dream i dream is you" | being a victim does not mean you are defeated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghost_lingering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_lingering/gifts).



**source.** criminal minds (seasons 1-4)  
 **focus.** the women of criminal minds  
 **music.** johnette napolitano - scarred

**download** [wmv](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=JJHL2KBJ) (20MB) | [avi](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=8JHHW7X9) (48MB)

(pass - **scars** )  
originally posted [here](http://fv-poster.livejournal.com/13347.html) | [in my journal](http://tearful-eye.livejournal.com/65354.html) | [on tumblr](http://mmhm-vids.tumblr.com/post/54454554438/in-every-dream-i-dream-is-you-warning-deals).


End file.
